Global Challenge 2018
For other editions of Global Challenge, see Global Challenge 2019. , 2018 | end-date = September , 2018 | previous = | next = }} In 2018, Global Challenge involved Pokémon GO Safari Zone in Dortmund, Germany; Pokémon GO Fest 2018 in Chicago; and Safari Zone in Yokosuka, Japan. After the completion of three challenges, Ultra Bonus was unlocked. Global Research, Pokémon Sightings, and More Coming During Pokémon GO Summer Tour 2018!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-07-02. Safari Zone Dortmund The following goals were set to be done on June and July , for players attending to Safari Zone in Dortmund and these worldwide. Additionally, Roselia appeared more frequently worldwide, and lucky Trainers may even encounter its shiny form. The rewards for each goal lasted between July and , 2018 and the bonus reward for completing all goals — the Articuno Day. The first bonus reward that was unlocked was the Articuno Day scheduled on July , 2018, during which Trainers worldwide were given five free Raid Passes when they spun a Photo Disc at a Gym and Articuno was available in Raid Battles around the world for a three-hour period. There was also a chance to capture its shiny form. Unlock Articuno Day during Professor Willow's Global Challenge!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-07-02. GO Fest 2018 The following goals were set to be done on July and July , for players attending to Pokémon GO Fest 2018 and these worldwide. Additionally, Plusle and Minun appeared more frequently worldwide, and lucky Trainers may even encounter their shiny form. The rewards for each goal lasted between July and , 2018 and the bonus reward for completing all goals — the Zapdos Day. The second bonus reward that was unlocked was the Zapdos Day scheduled on July , 2018, during which Trainers worldwide were given five free Raid Passes when they spun a Photo Disc at a Gym and Zapdos was available in Raid Battles around the world for a three-hour period. There was also a chance to capture its shiny form. Unlock Zapdos Day during Professor Willow's Global Challenge!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-07-27. Safari Zone Yokosuka The event was free and lasted between Wednesday, August 29, and lasted until Sunday, September 2 (JST) in Yokosuka City in Kanagawa Prefecture. Three city parks (Mikasa, Verny, and Kurihama) were participating in this special event. Trainers were able to find Pokémon not normally seen in Japan, such as the Grass- and Flying-type Pokémon Tropius, Unown, and more. While there are many exciting Pokémon to catch throughout the event, Raid Battles were be available at the event locations. The Yokosuka Pokémon GO Safari Zone event was held over the course of five days, but gameplay was designed to be a single-day experience. In order to give as many Trainers as possible the chance to take part, participation was limited to the day listed on each ticket. If a Trainer somehow managed to obtain multiple tickets, they were only able to find special Pokémon on the day the first ticket was claimed. In celebration of the Yokosuka Pokémon GO Safari Zone event, Pokémon such as Feebas and Torchic were found more often throughout Japan. Additionally, Wingull appeared more frequently worldwide, and lucky Trainers may even encounter its shiny form. To top it off, Professor Willow's Global Challenge took place on September 1 and 2. The rewards for each goal lasted between September and , 2018 and the bonus reward for completing all goals — the Moltres Day.Please join the Pokémon GO Safari Zone event in Yokosuka, Japan!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-08-17. The third bonus reward that was unlocked was the Moltres Day scheduled on September , 2018, during which Trainers worldwide were given five free Raid Passes when they spun a Photo Disc at a Gym and Moltres was available in Raid Battles around the world for a three-hour period. There was also a chance to capture its shiny form. Unlock Moltres Day during Professor Willow's Global Challenge!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-08-30. Ultra Bonus Event The Ultra Bonus Event 2018 was a series of action-packed rewards featuring Kanto Pokémon.Professor Willow's Global Research Challenge Ends with a Power-Packed Ultra Bonus Event!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-09-11. Starting September , all three Legendary Birds were available in Raid Battles until September . There was also a chance to capture their shiny forms. After that, Mewtwo came to normal Raid Battles for the first time which had previously only been available in EX Raid Battles. Mewtwo was available until October . Kanto region-exclusive Pokémon: Farfetch'd, Kangaskhan, Mr. Mime and Tauros would join the Alolan Pokémon in 7-km Eggs through the start of October. Also, Pokémon originally discovered in the Kanto region would appear more frequently all over the world and show up more frequently in Raid Battles until September 30. Gallery Global Challenge 2018 Rewards.jpg | Rewards Trivia * The Pokémon GO Travel logo featured Celebi.Mystic7 discovered that Celebi is literally right on the PoGo Travel Logo. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-07-02. References Category:2018 events